List of fictional birds of prey
This is a list of fictional birds of prey. Birds of prey in legends, mythology, and religion * Aruna - older-brother to Garuda, father of Jatayu and Sampati, with deformed/half-formed lower limbs, charioteeer of Surya the Sun-God and absorbs much of his Heat, thus protecting the earth. In Hindu mythology * Griffin - a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. * Harpies - winged death-spirits. In Greek mythology * Turul - a large falcon that helped shape the origins of the Magyars. * Garuda - a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount (vahanam) of Vishnu. In Hindu mythology * Habrok - the "best" hawk. In Norse mythology * Hraesvelg - a giant, who in eagle form, creates the wind by beating his wings. In Norse mythology * Jatayu - a demi-god who has the form of a vulture. KIA in battle in Hindu mythology * Aruna - older-brother to Garuda, father of Jatayu and Sampati, with deformed/half-formed lower limbs, charioteeer of Surya the Sun-God and absorbs much of his Heat, thus protecting the earth. In Hindu mythology * Gandaberunda - The Gandaberunda (also known as the Berunda) is a two headed mythological bird of Hindu mythology thought to possess magical strength. It is used as the official emblem by the Karnataka government and it is seen as an intricately sculptured motif in Hindu temples. In Hindu mythology in * Roc - an enormous mythical bird of prey, often white, reputed to have been able to carry off and eat elephants. In Persian mythology * Vedrfolnir - a hawk sitting between the eyes of an eagle in the crown of Yggdrasill, the World Tree. in Norse mythology * Sampaati - brother to Jatayu. Hindu mythology * Thunderbird - an enormous bird that causes thunder and stirs the wind from the beating of its wings. In Native American mythology Birds of prey in Comics * Cathryn Aura and her son Nigel, vultures in Kevin and Kell *Condorito (''Andean Condor''). *Coné (Condorito`s son) (''Andean Condor''). * Giant hawks flown by the Glider Elves in Elfquest comics * Sarcophagus MacAbre, a vulture in Walt Kelly's Pogo Birds of prey in Literatures * Condors, the twin white condors in The Legend of the Condor Heroes and The Return of the Condor Heroes * Condor, the divine condor in The Return of the Condor Heroes * Eagle, The E-Telekeli (a humanoid eagle) leader of the Underpeople in the works of Cordwainer Smith * Eagle in The Eagle, poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. * Eagle, Thorondor, king of the eagles in the works of J. R. R. Tolkien * Eagle, in James Thurber's taking issue with Stein's pigeon passage – the story There's an Owl in My Room * Eagle, Farsight, in the Chronicles of Narnia by C. S. Lewis * Eagles, Gwaihir and Landroval, in The Lord of the Rings, also by Tolkien * Hawks, falcons, and white-fronted geese in The Once and Future King by T. H. White * Hawk, Tobias, a human who becomes stuck in the body of a red-tailed hawk in the Animorphs series by K. A Applegate * Kite, Chil, in The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. * Raptors, numerous bond-birds in the Velgarth books by Mercedes Lackey, mostly raptors, usually selectively-bred for size and intelligence Birds of prey in Television and Film * Falcon a falcon in Stuart Little 2 * The Vultures, in Ice Age 2: Meltdown *Icarus, Babilon, Seagrid, from Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes * Sam the Eagle, patriotic eagle on The Muppet Show Birds of prey in Animations * Avenger, an eagle from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon, Birdman * Beaky Buzzard, a buzzard in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and his Mama * Buzz Buzzard in Woody Woodpecker *Eaglet, babies safety in Wonderpets * Emily & Agatha, a two-headed vulture featured in the 1963 Looney Tunes short, Transylvania 6-5000 * Concord Condor a Tiny Toons Adventures character * Henery Hawk, a chickenhawk in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons * The vultures in Disney's animated version of The Jungle Book * Concord Condor a character in Tiny Toons based on Beaky Buzzard * The crows in Dumbo * Diablo Maleficent's crow in Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent takes the form of a crow in Kingdom Keepers: Disney at Dawn * Birds of prey in Video games *Dyna Blade (Kirby) from the ''Kirby'' series * The condor of the Ice Climber series * Helmaroc King and Kargarocs in the The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Klepto the condor from Super Mario 64 * Secretary Bird from Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure * Storm Eagle in Mega Man X Birds of prey in Songs Birds of prey in Mascots, and toys * The Adelaide Blue Eagles * The Adelaide Hills Hawks * The Atlanta Falcons * The Atlanta Hawks * The Hawthorn Hawks * The Kansas Jayhawks * The Manly Sea Eagles * The Mt Gravatt Hawks * The New Town Eagles * The Oklahoma Thunderbirds (defunct) * The Paramatta Eagles * The Pittsburgh Condors (defunct) * The St Louis Cardinals * The St Louis Eagles (defunct) * The Seattle Seahawks * The Seattle Thunderbirds * The Toukley Hawks * Lativi, a eagle red and yellow, gold brodascting channel indonesian * RCTI , Letter R eagle head in channel brodcasting indonesian *Metro TV , symbol head eagle List of fictional birds of prey Birds of prey